the ones we love are the ones we will fight for!
by Clyrnin4ever
Summary: Claire is in love with Myrnin, and Myrnin is in love with her, Complications starts when Claire finds out who she really is, and she has never been human.. Will Eve, Michael and Shane stay and be Claire s friends or will they leave? Rated M. because some of the language and later in the story some lemons..
1. Chapter 1 She is my friend

**hi guys, so this is my first fanfiction and i hope you like it :-)**

**Clarie POV.**

I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on my door,"wait a minute!" I yelled to the person,I was being very moody lately, Eve and Michael kept telling me to go to the docter to see why I was throwing up in the morning and had these crazy mood swings, and that's where I am thinking I am a grown woman I can look out for myself! I woke up from my daydream when Amelies yelled at me "Claire I think this is very rude of you to keep a woman waiting, specially the founder and your maker!"shit I thought she Is totally going to kill me! I pulled out my jeans and a black t-shirt with a red skull on (Eve got it for me, last time she threw half of her clothes out)

I opened the door slowly expecting her to be all mad and all, but she just looked at me with a sweet kinda smile "Hi, I wasn't expecting anyone?" I said looking very mad at her and I regret it a minute after, "Claire, you didn't pick up your phone I had Michael and Eve calling for you too but you didn't answer! They also told me about your feelings of being a vampire.." she said with a concerned look in her eyes, can I tell her about me and Myrnin? Can I tell her the truth about why I wanted to become a vampire? I mean I knew I could trust her, but what would she say? Are we even friends me and her? "I was taking a nap, I am so sorry Amelie, I didn't think." i said without even thinking about what i just said, " i mean.. what did Eve and Michael tell you?" Amelie looked at me smiling, "they told me enough to worry me little claire... and Myrnin told me you have avoided him for days! why is that little claire?!" she said harsh. i looked at her and then i yelled at her hysterical with tears running down my cheeks, "I, I, I love him!" she nodded and said "Who Claire? who is it that has you being so moody and so dramatic and so hurt little clare?!" she said and suddenly i saw her as my friend and no longer as my maker and the founder of Morganville, thats when i caught myself take a deep breath and looked up to her "Myrnin" was the only think i could say before i fainted...


	2. Chapter 2 bomb shell Myrnin

**Amelie´s POV.**

i watched her faint,and i hurried to to text Myrnin: _**Myrnin! be ready with a pillow and a blanket Claire fainted when i got to her!**_** -Amelie.** i got one of my body guards to carry her, i thought a little about what she said, she loves Myrnin, maybe that's the reason he has been acting so strangely happy lately, well myrnin always acts so strange but lately he has been acting very strange.

i stepped through the portal, into the lab "Myrnin? where are you!? if you do not come forward i would have to make oliver come and help me with claire"

**Myrnin´s POV.**

uhh amelie is mad. i turned on the light so she could see me. she smiled to me, i couldnt understand why so i asked her "why are you looking at me my dear? do i have something in my face?" i could see she was holding in a laugh, she has been acting weird around me, it´s like she knows something i dont. i was deep in my thought that i forgot about claire, the love of my life. "Myrnin? are you okay!?" Amelie was by my side in a split second, she looked at me worried, i could see it in her eyes. if i hadn't known her for hundreds of years, i would think she was just looking at me with a ice cold look.

"I am rather good actually but..." that was when i remembered Claire. i rushed to her. i took her hand in mine and i whispered " Claire my love come back to me, i love you, please come back so i can kiss you like never before, so i can finally call you mine!" i had tears in my eyes, Amelie must have noticed since she put a arm around me and hugged me. i didn´t mind, i had only claire in my mind.

**Amelie´s POV.**

i hated seeing myrnin like that, he is after all my oldest and most trusted friend. i have never in my entire life seen Myrnin like that, crying over a girl, or over a human! i came out of my trance when i felt my phone vibrate it was a message from Michael:** Amelie, where is claire? when i came to her room she wasn´t there!? -Michael.** i realized i hadn´t told Michael about claire,i said to Myrnin i would be back in a minute, and i stepped through the portal into the glass house living room, michael, eve and shane was there sitting around the dinning table. michael stood up and smiled to me, but his expression soon changed to a serious look i gave them all a little smile before saying "Claire fainted and i took her to Myrnin, theo is on the way to them now" shane looked angry "you took her to that crazy bomb shell!?" he almost screamed at me, "Calm down mr. collins. yes i took her to Myrnin, and you should watch your words!" i said calmly. Eve got up from her chair "can i go see her?!" she asked friendly " Yes miss Rosser you can! we will go in a minute." i said to her in the same tone as hers. Michael looked at me with worry in his eyes " can i come too?" he asked quietly. i nodded. shane got up and horried to his room like a teenager who didnt get what he wanted. children now days i thought.

"lets go" i said and stepped through the portal with them. when we stepped inside the lab, Theo came over to me and said "there is nothing i can do, she is dead. Myrnin tried to change her but nothing has happend yet" he looked so sad.

Eve started crying, michael just stood there like a stone, i didn´t realize why before i looked over to myrnin who had started crying and screaming


	3. Chapter 3 She might be alive

**thank you for the reviews! so here is another chapter.**

**and sorry if there are any incorrect words, i come from denmark, so sorry if there is anything :) love u everyone 3 **

**and BTW. Sam is alive. :D **

**Myrnin´s POV.**

i screamed my lungs out. i couldnt believe that the love of my life was dead! i just couldnt! i fell to the ground, after a second Amelie was by my side whispering "you´ll be okay! we will make sure she´ll wake up again! i promise, but Myrnin please come with me!" i just nodded i couldnt say a word. i looked over at Michael and the human, i could see Michael was ready to cry, but acted strong for the human, "it is eve, right?" i asked between sobs, she looked up trying to smile, she nodded, Michael tried to smile to me, but i could see he was as broken as eve and i was. Amelie looked at all of us and said "Theo can you get someone to move the body? Myrnin, Michael and Eve lets go over to my house, and grab a cup of coffee" we all agreed, and walked behind her.

**Amelie´s POV.**

when we stepped in my living room, i made the bodyguards leave. i texted Oliver about what happened, and sat next to Myrnin, he looked so sad i was about to say something when Myrnin said something that rather shocked me " i want her to have a funeral. and we have to tell her parents" i just stared at him, "you´re right Myrnin, she deserves that after everything she has done for this town, but what should we do!? i cant believe she just gave up!" Michael said, the last words with a little anger and sadness. i couldnt believe she was dead either, and Michael was right Claire never just gave up, she couldnt! "You're absolutely right Michael, and so are you Myrnin, but there is a chance she might wake up!" i said with desperation in my voice. Myrnin was about to say something when we could hear someone running up the stairs, when the door banged open, it showed theo "Hi theo, is everything okay?" i asked, getting up from my seat, "Amelie, Myrnin, Michael, Eve everything is fine! really, it´s just i made an appointment with Richard, he is ging to talk with Claires parents. And Amelie we know the reason why she fainted... its..." he hesitated with the last words, "Tell us why!?" i said with anger in my voice, i mean what was it!? Myrnin got up from his chair, so did Michael and Eve, and came over to me and Theo. "Michael and Eve has Claire and Shane been? you know socially together?" he asked, what a weird question! you could see michael think about it for a while but after a minute he answered "No, its been over a year i think" eve gave him a look "what!? shane and i talk about those things!" i ignored them and looked at Theo " why are you asking!" i asked. he smiled at me and said "Claire came to me for 2 moths ago and asked me to check her. because she was feeling weird, she told me she had morning sickness, and her stomach hurt. so i checked her" he looked around at all of us, he could see we all was confused, then he looked at Myrnin "you two were together werent you?" he asked, Myrnin looked shocked for a second but then he surprised everyone by saying "me and Claire was together for 2 and a half moths ago, why!?" i gave Myrnin a look and turned my attention to theo who said "She was pregnant"


	4. Chapter 4 you can t run from true love

**Amelie´s POV.´**

Did he just say claire was pregnant! And with Myrnin! "Theo, are you sure it was with Myrnin, I mean Claire had another boyfriend at that time!" I said trying not to show my surprise, "Claire was just as surprised as all of you, but the thing is, she was pregnant with Myrnin, a Vampire! That means that she would die during giving birth! If she didn't become a vampire before the birth she would end up like she is now. Dead." I was shocked! Why didn't the child say something to me or us! "I know Claire had another boyfriend, but I confessed my feelings for her, and she told me she felt the same! So we kissed, and after that we have seeing each other in secret, so nobody would hate her!" myrnin said almost whispering, looking at Michael and Eve. "We forgive her Myrnin, yeah she cheated on her boyfriend who also is our best friend from childhood, but nobody can run from true love" Michael said, and it seemed it shocked Eve, "No!" was the only thing eve could say and I wonder what it was she was saying no to, "Child, Claire did nothing wrong other than trusting her heart, and she might have hurt your friend, but she is dead, she can´t say sorry about it" I said coldly, afraid of Myrnins reaction from what I just said.

**Myrnin´s POV **

I am shocked! Claire was pregnant! But that doesn't mean Eve should hate her for it! I am proud of Michael, he finally said something that actually sounded smart, he has been very weird since Sam´s death and all, But what shocked me the most was Amelie´s words, she know how much Claire meant for me! I could see she regretted it, and was afraid I would do something stupid "You´re right Amelie she is dead, and thank you Michael but Eve youre not right, because Claire and that collins boy were never in love! And did you know that the boy cheated on Claire!? No you didn´t and Claire never betrayed you if that is what you think, because every time Claire came and visited me, she always said to me that if it came down to me or you two she would choose you! So shut your mouth little girl!" I said harsh, with tears in my eyes, I looked down trying to hide it, I could sense Amelie´s eyes on me, so I looked up, and saw that Eve was crying and Michael was shocked over what I just said, I guess they never knew how much they truly meant for the dear Claire, you could see Michael was close to tears so I walked over to him and did something that shocked everyone, even Amelie I hugged him and whispered in his ear "Everything will be okay, and I am sorry that you had to hear it from me!" after he heard it he suddenly hugged me back.

**Sam´s POV **

I couldn´t believe that Claire was dead, I mean she was such a strong person, I looked inside Amelies living room, I knew it was time to let the others know I was still alive, I slowly walked in, and when I saw Myrnin and Michael hugging I couldn't stop smiling, I was so grateful that Myrnin took care of my Grandson, when I couldn't. I walked over to Amelie and took her hand in mine, it took a minute for Myrnin to sense who I was, and when he did, he jumped over to me and just looked at me with amazement, Michael didn´t do such, he jumped right in my arms, and began to cry. I was feeling so sad for him, he had just lost a good friend, and he wanted to act strong for Eve. We walked out so we could sit and he could cry out.

**Theo´s POV. (He had to be in this chapter because of the next thing that is going to happen **

I looked over at Amelie who was trying to smile, but everyone knew she was acting strong and though, Claire was her friend and a trusted one, I could see Amelie was hurt so I took her hand and pressed it, and said "I know Claire was a good friend of you, so I also know you are just trying to act strong Amelie, but I also know you, you cared about this girl! And whether you like it or not, no one is perfect not even you" I tried saying it so Eve wouldn't hear, and it succeeded, Amelie smiled and whispered "thank you" she then walked out of the room, I looked over at eve she looked so sad, I walked over to her, and sat next to her "I don't feel betrayed with her and Myrnin, I feel betrayed over she didn't tell me about there was a chance she could die!" she said before she started to cry, "I know, but I don't think Claire wanted you to know, I don't even think Claire knew what was going on herself." I said calmly, she looked up and smiled, and got up and walked out of the room trying to find Michael I presume.

After 15 minutes I walked in the hospital, where Claire´s body was, i walked down the hall, when I saw the door where all bodies were. I walked over to where Claire lied, I removed the blanket so I could see her face, she looked different, more alive, so I took a blood example and saw something that surprised me. I quickly took my phone out and texted Oliver, I knew he wanted to help, and I couldn't say to Amelie or Myrnin that I was wrong, they would kill me!

After 5 minutes of waiting, the door banged open and oliver stood there, "Hello Theo, you said I should come in here? Even though I have common grounds to take care of!" he said trying not to be rude.

"I need your help!" I simply said, he laughed and said "And why didn't you call the founder!?" I simply said

"Claire is Alive!"

**so what do you think?! please review! and btw thank you for the reviews for the last chapters! love you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5 Wow? Oliver cares about me!

**Oliver´s POV.**

Wait a minute! Did he just say Claire was alive, wow she is a fighter, she would make a great vampire I though, looking at Theo who was waiting for my response, "Did you just say Claire is alive?" I asked trying not to sound surprised, but I guess it sounded more like I was angry, Theo just nodded in response,

I walked to Claire's body, I took a deep breath and listened closely after a heartbeat and after my surprise Theo was right, Claire was alive, but barely, I took her hand in mind and whispered "Thank god, you're alive!" I was rather relieved, even though Claire hated me, I still had respect for her she was pure, sweet and innocent. Theo then came up to me "can you listen to a second heartbeat? The baby might be alive!?" he said slowly, I then nodded and concentrated.

**Claire´s POV. **

I felt dizzy, I couldn't see anything, is this death? I thought, that was when I heard his voice, "Claire my love come back to me, i love you, please come back so I can kiss you like never before, so i can finally call you mine" was what he said, I couldn't believe Myrnin really loved me that much! I started thinking about what I wanted with my future, I pictured me and Myrnin with our child, I pictured Eve to be the godmother, I came out of my trance when I heard Theo talking, I didn´t hear exactly what he said, something about he was sorry, the only thing I got cleared was I was dead! How could I be dead! I am still alive! NO I refuse to think they just give up on me! I tried opening my eyes but it didn´t work, I just felt dizzier.

After a couple of hours, I started thinking maybe I was dead, maybe it was all over, but then I heard Theo saying to somebody I was still alive, and after what felt like second somebody was by my side, I only realized who it was when he whispered "Thank god, you're alive!" OH MY GOD! Oliver actually cares about somebody, and about me that's a shock, but kinda sweet. i tried to open my eyes or move but again it didn´t work, why am I so damn weak! I need to survive this! I can survive this! i tried to focus on the good things in my life, and that worked fine until a voice came inside my mind saying "Its time you remember who you are" what I thought, I am Claire Danvers I am 19 years, what else is there to know! Then I saw this light and it was like I got pulled through something, I then saw a young woman, I walked slowly over to her and asked "Where am i?!" she saw up, and smiled to me "you´re dead honey" she said sweet, I tried to stay calm but I just couldn't I started screaming, the girl rushed to me and hugged me like my mother would do, My mom and dad! I can't believe I didn't think of them! Now when I am thinking of them I realize how much I really miss them, the girl kept saying it all would be okay, but how! I am dead! Suddenly everything went black and I got pulled away from the girl, and I could hear Theo´s voice saying "can you listen to a second heartbeat? The baby might be alive!?" I felt Oliver's hand on my stomach, and I could hear him saying "It can't be!" when I heard that I couldn't help but feeling relief, I tried to open my eyes again but this time I saw Amelie with a little girl, holding her like a mother would. It was like I was there. Suddenly the woman from before was by my side "Amelie got a daughter when she was still human, the daughter was named after Amelie´s grandmother Clara. Claire take a look on the girl, doesn't she remind you of someone?!" she asked, I did as she said, and when I saw the girl it reminded me about someone, I just couldn't remember who, the woman looked at me and smiled "You know who you are now! And now it is time you wake up!" she said and with that I could feel something on my lips, was it water? No it couldn't be, it tastes like blood! I opened my eyes as I realized who I was!

I am Amelie´s daughter Clara!


	6. writer message

**hi :) **

**i feel like you guys dont really like this story, so i dont know if i should continue with writing the story...**

**please review if you want me to continue with this story! it means alot to me what you guys thinks so please 3**

**love you guys! 3 hope that your all doing great :)**


	7. Chapter 6: Why wont you believe me?

_**thank you Donna Murrayhill (sorry if its not correct) this chapter is dedicated to you ;) love you..**_

_**i don't own MV :) i wish i did, it is amazing! uhm, so how is everyone? hope you all are doing great! :D  
sorry if there is any misspelling or anything, i am NOT English i am from Denmark so, i am sorry if you see anything that maybe is a little wrong :) but here comes the new chapter, hope you enjoy! :D and remember i love you, and please review. :D**_

_**Olivers´s POV.**_

Oh god! Claire is alive and her baby is also fine, but i couldn't help but wonder how? how could a 19 year old human girl survive something like this?

Theo cleared his throat and looked at me, waiting for me to say something "What? has something crawled down your ass?!" i said harsh, Theo smiled and i must have looked confused because he laughed a little before saying "i know you have this bad guy act, cause it is the easiest way, but i know you care about Claire, so show respect for her! she deserves it and..." he got cut of by a noise that came from Claire, i quickly turned to look at her, she looked more beautiful then ever, her wide open eyes was shining, and her hair was curly black shiny and glamorous, she looked like an angel, when i looked at her i also realized that she was very pale, paler then a vampire was, i took her hand in mine and noticed she was ice cold... that was when she started screaming like hell was loose...

_**Claire´s POV.**_

_i opend my eyes and heard the voice again... "Your her daughter, but you are still you, you are Claire Danvers, a 19 year old girl, who is in love with her crazy boss, who is pregnant with the mans child, a girl who is the smartest girl in Morganville, you are still you, Claire, yes you are her Daughter, but.." i cut the voice up in my mind "How the hell can i be her daughter, she is over a thousend years old! i am only 19!" i yelled inside my mind, the voice laughed, it was cold, and suddenly i felt like ice was coming down my neck, "You are 19 years old Claire, but when Clara was born she got taken away from amelie and Bishop got Clara in some kind of sleep, he knew it wouldnt last forever.. and when your parents couldnt get any children the witches brought you to them, and told them to keep you safe! so yes you are 19 years old, becase you never grew up, you went to sleep, and your body was like the time had frozen" the voice said, i thought about it for a while, i could hear Oliver and Theo talk in the back ground, "does Amelie knows? and why did Bishop do that to his own granddaughter?!" i asked slowly, "No she thinks your dead, and you had a normal human life, like you kind of had until now.. Bishop was afraid, because your father was a witch, and a strong one, Bishop was afraid you would destroy everything he had fought for, and i guess he also was afraid for amelies happiness.." the voice said, "Who are you?" i asked, my voice was shaking, and i hated it, cause i didnt wanted to sound weak.. "I am an old friend of your father, and i think it is time for you to return to the living, and i also think it is time that you give birth to that creature youre caring" as i heard it i felt this huge amount of pain coming from my stomach, i tried to sit up and suddenly Oliver was by my side, he looked at me, i opened my mouth and tried saying something, but the pain came rushing to me and i screamed.. Oliver squeezed my hand, "Call Amelie or anyone, Theo we need someone here! other then me, she is delivering a baby, it cant be done here! and i am not the right person to support her, she hates me!" Oliver yelled at Theo, i got the pain in control for a minute and tried speaking, my voice sounded weak and very small, but they heard it "I want you here Oliver, i know we normally dont get along, but i think you are a good person when you wanna be! so please for the sake of god, get me out of here! and Theo dont you dare tell anyone i am alive! and NO questions!" Oliver and Theo nodded in response, and helped me get into a wheelchaire..._

_**Oliver´s POV.**  
_

_wow, I know claire had been through alot with me, but i didnt think she wanted me here, while she gave birth.. i must call Amelie, "Theo, i have to call some one to take care of the commen grounds" i said and without getting a response i ran as fast as a vampire at my age could, i barged in to Amelie talking to Eve, Shane, Michael and Myrnin.. "What is wrong Oliver?" Amelie said before anyone could come with any smart comments "you were right! she is alive! and so is the baby, she is giving birth now!" i almost screamed, because everyone had started talking about which flower should be on her casket.. Myrnin just looked at me with shock, so did Eve and Shane, Michael just stood there like he was analyzing me, Amelie was about to say something before a red haired guy came in " Hello Oliver, Yes i am alive, so stop.." he said and by the look on my face i probably looked like i had seen a ghost, "Sam" i nodded to him as a hello, "Claire is dead, there is no way a human can survive this, And Theo said.." i cut him off "He was wrong! i have just seen her, please Myrnin and Michael, Eve! you all know Claire doesnt give up without a fight!" i yelled at them" _

_**(After a cuple of hours fighting whether or not Claire was alive)**_

**_Eve´s POV._**

_"__please you guys! shut up!" i yelled, everyone turned to look at me, i saw hurt in Michael´s eyes, i walked to him and took his hand in mine, he bent over kissed me.  
i giggled, and he smiled his rock star smile that i loved. The door opened and in came Theo and a little baby, "see, i am now offended that you dont believe me!" Oliver said, "Is that?..." i asked, somebody cut me off "Theo where are you? oh, hey my little princess" my mouth hanged open, it was claire but she looked so beautiful, she looked like a vampire queen, she took the baby in her arms, and turned to look at us, "Why look so surprised? did you really think i would just leave you all?" she said_


	8. Chapter 7, When you cant find the words

**Hey guys :D  
so i know i didn't get so many reviews, but i hope you, who did review and just read it enjoys :)  
so i need your help, what should the baby be named? and one more thing, what do you think about the story so far?**

**please it would mean alot to me if you answered :D  
AND please review, and remember i don't own MV :) **

**LOVE YA ALL ****XXX**

**Myrnin´s POV.**

_ "Why look so surprised? did you really think i would just leave you all?" Claire said while turning to look at us with the baby in her arms, i was paralyzed, Claire was beautiful, it was like she was born to be a vampire, but something wasn't right, her eyes shined, and she was paler then even a vampire at Amelie s age, "So...?" he tried to say, but gor cut off by Frank the machine, god dammit i hated him sometimes... "Claire, What the fuck are you!?" Amelie turned to look at me with a very cold look, and i hurried to turn off everything, so Frank couldn't do more damage. _

**_Claire´s POV._**

_Wow, Frank was really pissed at mr becoming whatever i now was.. i took a step inside the room, and was hit by the sun, Myrnin and Oliver watched me with curiosity, i stood in the sun for a minute and watched as the sun hid my hand, i didnt burn, i thought i was a vampire? she thought to her self, "Stop staring! she must think you are taking off her clothing with your eyes.." Eve said and walked to me, when she was standing in front of me, we both got tears in our eyes "Eve i..." I started saying but she cut me off, "No Claire, i am sorry i ever doubted you, and i am not angry! I love you CB! your my best friend and i will never forgive myself if something happened to you!" she said trying to sound mature, i tried to smile but i just started crying " No Eve, Michael and shane I am sorry i left you, i left you all".. i turned to so i could see them all... " I left you and i will never forgive my self for that! The truth is, i gave up, and for a minute i hoped it was all over.. and i am so sorry for thinking that.. Eve, you´re my best friend, no you´re not my best friend, you´re my sister! Michael you are like a brother to me, and the best guy friend i have ever had! Shane, i know we have history and i know you probably dont want to be my friend, but i love you as a friend, and you Amelie, you are like a mother to me, you Oliver i hate you but i still have respect for you and i hate to admit it but you´re a good friend, when you want to be, and Myrnin i love you, i am in love with you and i left you, how can you all forgive me for that!?" i said while taking two steps backwards.._

_**Amelie´s POV.**_

_I never realized that our little Claire cared so much about me. i watched while she took two steps backwards and i quickly moved to stand in front of her " dear, you are like a daughter to me, but listen dont you dare to think we wont forgive you, cause we will, i know i will! i know Myrnin will! but listen Dearest little Claire, you have done so much for this town, so did you really think that the town will hate you?! cause no matter what crazy you have done, you have always been the one Morganville have loved and respected the most. And remember child, you didnt leave us, yeah you left for a couple of hours but not forever, you came back, and trust me when i say i love you, just like i always have" i said while smiling down to her, she looked at me and then she did something that rather surprised us all, she hugged me and said " I just cat bare the thought of loosing you..." i was so surprised by those words that a tear crossed my face... when the hug ended Sam stood next to me, and smiled the smile i always have loved and adored " Hi Claire, nice to see i am not the only one to return from the dead" he said, which made everyone laugh_

**_Sam´s POV._**

_Everyone laughed at my little joke, which i could see lightened up the mood in the room, it took a minute for Claire to realize who i was, "OH MY GOD! SAM! i cant believe it´s you!" she almost screamed before putting her baby in Amelie s arms and jumped in my arms, i put my arms around her, while laughing, she started laughing too, and everyone just stared at us while laughing. soon something went wrong Claire's laughter became sobs, i took her out of my embrace so i could look at her, she cried, and i could see she really needed someone to say everything will be okay, she needed her parents, i hugged her again and let her cry out.  
Myrnin came over and took Claire in his arms and kissed her hair and whispered things to her, i smiled, cause you could just see the love between the two off them. _

**_Claire´s POV._**

_It felt good to cry, the thing was only no one knew why i did it, i didnt cry because i was afraid to loose them, or i missed my parents, i cried because i finally felt loved, i finally found my true family, i cried because now everything has changed and nobody of them even has a clue... i felt guilty, ashamed that i feel like i have too hide it, i mean it´s not like they will get angry right? i argued with my self while Myrnin picked my things from Amelie´s placed._

**_(A Little time jump)  
2 Months after_**

**_EVERYBODY'S_****_ POV._**

_Claire and the rest of the gang of the glass house, sat and watched TV, Eve was making jokes about Shane and the new girl he was dating, and Michael laughing like a total moron, and Claire was trying to hide her smile, it had been a while since the four of them, Eve turned to look at her and giggled, i gave her a confused look and she said " So how is everything going with you and Myrnin? is it getting serious?" everyone turned to look at her and she smiled and said " Yeah i think it is getting serious, but you can never know about Myrnin.. i mean i love him i just dont know..." and with that Claire´s roomates started smiling and a door opened, and Amelie, Sam and Oliver came in, with a man in a suit behind them, when all of them stood in a circle around Claire and the man, the man took his mask off, and there stood Myrnin lord of Conwy and went down on one knee and said "Claire Danvers, i promise you to love you for the rest of my __existence, you see i never knew who i was before i met the worlds most smartest girl, you are also the most beautiful girl i have ever come by, I love you Claire, so will you marry me?_


	9. Chapter 8, Telling the truth

_**hey guys so i am really disappointed on the reviews... well i am updating now, but next time i am only updating if i get 4 reviews... but we will see..**_

_**BUT WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THE STORY SO FAR?**_

_**XXXX Love ya´ll**_

* * *

**Claire´s POV.**

_"Claire Danvers, i promise you to love you for the rest of my __existence, you see i never knew who i was before i met the worlds most smartest girl, you are also the most beautiful girl i have ever come by, I love you Claire, so will you marry me?" when i heard those words come out of his mouth, i had tears in my eyes, and i was trying not to sound desperate, i looked down so Myrnin wouldn't see my tears, but he did, so he took my head in his hands, and did so i looked right into his beautiful eyes, he smiled at me, and i could see that he waited for my response, i looked around the room to see Amelie standing in Sam´s arms and Eve standing in Michael´s arms, and Shane and Oliver standing beside each other, they all had one thing in common and that was the smile on their faces, i looked back at Myrnin and saw fear, and i realized i hadn't answered the question, he stood up and looked disappointing and sad, he was about to turn away, when i took his head in my hands and surprise was glowing in his eyes, "Yes!" i said very very quiet, "What?" he said, everyone in the room looked like they were going to cry and i realized that it sounded like i was saying no, i laughed a little and Myrnin took a step back, i walked to him and took the box where the beautiful ring was and i took it on, it fitted perfect, i looked up to see a confused looking Myrnin "What? did you really think i would say no?! OH MY GOD MYRNIN! I love you! and yes i will marry you!" i jumped in his arms and he laughed and i could just hear the other smile.  
_

_After a few hours eating and talking with everybody, they all sat around the coffee table and talked, Claire sat on Myrnin, Eve sat on Michael and the rest was just sitting, "You know we could always go upstairs?"Myrnin wispered carefully so no one would hear, i laughed, __which made the others staring at us, "Myrnin just said something really stupid" She said " Doesn't he always?" Shane said which made me chocked, `did he have feelings for me?´i asked myself.._

* * *

**_Eve´s POV._**

_Shane really needed to move on from CB, she was clearly happy with Myrnin and Shane was dating Lauren, so why do Shane has to act like dick? "Sooooo, Claire can i have a word with you? ALONE!" i said the last thing because it looked like Myrnin was going to go with, he nodded, and Claire kissed him on the cheek and and went up to the vampire secured room, when the door closed i asked "What is wrong CB?!" she looked like she didn't know what to say " Nothing is wrong Eve" She said, if i didnt knew her well enough i would have believed her, but i wouldnt let her walk away when i could see she was hiding something important "Are you seriously going to keep it from your best friend?" I asked annoyed, she looked up from the floor and looked me in the eyes and said " Promise me you wont say this to anybody, Not Michael! Not anybody!" she said, and i nodded "You can count on me, my black lips are closed" i said smiling, she gave me a little sad smile, and said "And promise you wont freak out" _

**_Myrnin´s POV._**

_Claire and Eve had just walked up stairs and Shane had went outside with Michael, so it ended with me, Sam, Oliver and Amelie. "So, will you be my best man?" I asked Sam, and he lighted up, it was like he was a Christmas tree, uhh i miss Christmas, while i was deep in my thoughts, Sam tried to get my attention " HALLO!? Myrnin? anybody in there? or is it just an empty shell?" he slapped me and that got me totally got me mad and concentrated "How dare you to slap me!?" i yelled at him, Amelie stepped in front of him "Oh come on Amelie, what do you think i would do? Kill him? i would already have done that the first time i saw him if i wanted, but i didnt!" i said calmly to her, she didnt believe me! oh my god i thought i have know the woman for over a thousand years! and she still doesnt know that i can actually be angry without turning it into a blood bath!  
i opened my mouth to say something but i was interrupted by eve running down the stairs with Claire following behind, Eve yelled "Get the hell out of here!" i first thought it was to me or Amelie, but it wasn't, it was to Claire, "Eve, Claire? What is going on" Michael and Shane came running inside the room "Yeah Claire What is going on!" Eve yelled at her, Claire was just watching her, after a few minutes she said "Nothing, and Eve, i am leaving anyway!" Claire yelled! and walked out side, Michael yelled at her "Claire come inside, it is dark, you will get hurt!" she yelled back "I dont care! every other place is better then with you" __ when nobody could see her, i turned to look at eve, she was hugging Michael, "Care to explain what just happened? i asked, she looked at me and said " Claire is not who she says she is, and dont say she is a human, because she isnt she proved that to me" i must have looked like a big question because she went on "She is a vampire, but also something else, she is a witch..." "How old is she? Amelie asked, "Amelie, she is your daughter..." eve said..._

**_Claire´s POV._**

_I walked down the street, when i came to a little corner, i sat down and the tears just started running..._

_after what felt like a million years, a man came and helped me up, he had black hair and blue eyes, for a minute i thought he was the most handsome thing i had ever seen, but then i remembered why i was here, "are you okay miss?" He asked in a brittish accent, he had his hands on my shoulders and looked deeply inside my eyes, i tried to smile but i failed "i am okay, i guess" i said, but he didn't believe me, and he laughed a little " You are a terrible liar! but seriously what does this beautiful vampire doing outside crying?" i laughed, "Do you think i am beautiful? and it´s a long story.." he smiled to me, and said "Yes, i really do. and i have time! what about we go to a cafe, and talk?" i laughed and took his hand in mine, "Show me where you want to go, and it´s not a date!" he laughed and we walked to a little Cafe, and talked for hours about life, love and all the little things in life...  
_

**_Amelie´s POV._**

_I can`t believe that Claire didn't tell me about her, and mostly i cant believe she just ran off, Myrnin was heartbroken, and so was Eve, Oliver just looked bored, "Why don't you just leave Oliver?" i snapped at him, he looked surprised and said "Where is Claire´s daughter?" i haven't even spared a thought on her daughter, Michael cleared his throat we turned to look at him "She is dead, don't you know? Claire was heartbroken over it.." He said, Oh my god, little claire, why didnt she say anything!?...  
i was about to say something, when somebody knocked on the door, Eve opened the door, and Jason came in, Oliver was standing in front of him in a second, i put my hand on Olivers shoulder and that made him relax a little, "What do you want mister rosser?" i asked, he looked at me and then turned to Eve, "It´s Claire... she is in danger!" _


	10. Chapter 9: friendship means everything!

_**hey everyone. :) sorry i haven´t updated in like forever, have just finished exams and been in Egypt for the holiday...**_

_**so hope you enjoy this chapter and remember i am up to all critics and stuff...**_

_**love u all... **_

_**oh and remember i don't own MV, the awesome Rachel Caine does.. the only person i own is the mysterious stranger you soon will hear about ;)**_

_**Kisses Clyrnin4ever. xxx **_

_Myrnin´s POV._

___"What do you want mister rosser?" Amelie asked, he looked at her, then turned to Eve, "It´s Claire... she is in danger!"... _

___i moved in front of Amelie, so i was standing in front of Jason Rosser, "How do you know she is in danger?" i asked and without even letting him answer i answered for him "You put her in danger?" the boy took a step back, what was wrong with him? do everyone believe i want to just rip their heads off, i lowered my voice so only Amelie could hear "am i seriously that frightening?" Amelie laughed at my comment and soon was standing by my side whispering "No old friend... but remember he is just a mortal, they are afraid of everything even a little mouse" "Yeah i remember, but also remember dear, this boy is capable of everything.. he is a murderer, and he tried to kill Claire at least twice, i am sure he could do it again" i said back to her, Amelie was about to say something, when The black girl, aahhh Evy came, to me, "What Evy?" i asked "OMG! my name is EVE, like E.V.E! get it inside your head maniac! oh my gosh, vampires can be stupid,... but focus.. your fiancé is missing, and maybe in danger!" she yelled at me, i made big eyes and hurried behind Amelie, she turned to look at me with questioning eyes, "she frightens me" i said quiet, which made everyone laugh because apparently i had said it loud enough so the humans could hear, "The big bad Myrnin is afraid of little me?" Eve asked between giggles, i stared at her which made her laugh even more. _

___Claire´s POV._

___me and the mystery guy was sitting at a café close to common grounds, "So stranger now i have talked and talked for now two hours about how screwed my life is, what about your life?" i asked him, i gave me a half smile, those who normally would have made me weak in the knees, but tonight i didn't even smile back, in fact i didn't even care.. "So, i am a vampire, i have walked on this earth for now 247 years, i got turned by a man who got angry with me because i had stolen some money for my family, in the 20´s i lived in new orleans and lived in peace with the humans and other creatures, until i met my maker again, and this time he wanted me dead for good, so i ran away.." He began and i couldn't help but notice how hot he was, i mean he was really beautiful in a sense, he had brown hair, green, bluish eyes and light skin(Well duh all vampires have light skin...) i noticed he had stopped with the story and looked at me "What?" i asked smiling, he smiled back to me "Nothing i just couldn't help but wonder what it was you were thinking.?" he said, oh crap... i was thinking about him... okay hurry Claire be smart! i thought to myself. "Oh i was just thinking about my husband, and that i should get back to him." i said calmly, wuuhuu. i am good! i thought, he smiled at me and said "Of course, then we will finish the story later on? oh and i have to be a gentleman and walk you home" i smiled back at him, took a napkin, and wrote my number down, "Here, call me okay? and it would be a pleasure to walk with you" i said, and took his arm in mine and we walked down the street, "So my lady, i hope we soon will see each other again, but next time, i would love not to find you crying in the alley? " i laughed at his comment, i turned so i could look into his eyes and said "What about tomorrow at 11 pm? and i promise not to cry!" he smiled and took my arm in his again and said "Thats a good deal, i can´t say no to, it seems like there is allot of people in your house?" dammit! i thought they would have left! "Yeah, apparently people don´t want me dead" i joked, "of course not, they love you, and besides no one wish you dead, they cant, cause you´re amazing! he said serious, i gave him a kiss on the cheek and said goodnight and started to walk inside the house. _

___Eve´s POV._

___Whoa this was getting out of hand..._

___"Jason, what happened?" i asked him, he looked me dead in the eyes and told me "I saw her getting inside this café with a guy, who i know worked and was good friends with Bishop..." i couldn´t believe what he had just said, he motioned to go outside, "I´ll follow you, to your car" i sad, when we got out i saw Claire walking with that guy that jason had talked about.., "is it him?" i asked jason, he just nodded and got into his truck, "you know, sis, you have changed, to the better" i know he tried to be nice but he just pisses me of! "Yeah yeah, get home safe" i said without a smile or even looking at him.. when the car was gone claire came to me and hugged me, "They bought it, they think we hate each other" i said to her, she didn't say anything back so i continued "You know, i love you right?" i could feel she smiled at what i had just said, "Love you too Eve! and thanks, not only for this but for everything! i really can´t live without you!" she said. i broke our hug and looked her in the eyes, "No props, girlfriend... and by the way, you too, i don't know what i should do without you as my best friend" i said and laughed, "I am sorry" Claire said as tears started to fall down her cheeks, Oh gosh, CB had been through so much lately... i thought to my self, "For what CB?" i asked gently "For everything! if it wasn't for me you would never have had so much problems with the vamps and with everyone...! oh god! i hate myself!" she cried out, i took her in for a hug and said to her "Don't you ever say that again! You hear me! you are the best thing that has ever happened to Me, Michael and hell even Morganville! your my best friend! i would die for you, No you´re not my best friend, you are my sister! my sweet intelligent smart ass little sister" she laughed at me, and said "Promise me you will stay forever" she said between sobs, i tried not to seem surprised at her words `forever`"I promise CB, we will be together you and i forever!" i gave a squeeze as we walked to the glass house, when i came in Myrnin and Amelie was standing by the tv talking about something, that apparently Oliver and Michael was laughing at, sam and shane was just staring uncomfortable at them, when Claire stepped in, everyone turned to look at her as i said "See who decided to come home"_

_**So what do you guys think? **  
_

_**should they be mad at claire? for just leaving like that? and keeping secrets?**_

_**and what is the stranger up to?**_

_**please review and i will update soon! i promise!,...**_

_**Love ya´ll :) xxxx**_


	11. Chapter 10: still time for love

_**okay, i am very **_**_disappointed on the reviews! but here is a chapter anyway, because i am so nice..._**

**_lova ya xxx_**

_**Claire´s POV**_

"_See who decided to come home" Eve said as I walked inside the glass house living room, when I saw Amelie, Myrnin, Oliver, Michael, Sam and Shane all looking at me, with worry in their eyes, I felt something hit me like, they all cared for me, no matter what I did, no matter if I tried stealing the moon, they would still love and care for me. I belong here! I thought to myself, before I noticed something change in Amelie´s eyes, it went from Worried, to Anger. I must have looked scared since Myrnin and Oliver both went to stand in front of me, like they were my bodyguards! Oh god, I can't believe they think I can't handle myself, I mean how old do they think I am? While I was deep in my thought Amelie was saying something "….. Myrnin!" I only heard her scream Myrnin in Anger, and for the first time in a long while I looked into the love of my life´s eyes and saw love, he loves me, even though I am Amelie´s daughter and granddaughter of Bishop! I thought to myself. "Myrnin, honey, I am fine you don't need to block her way, whatever it is I am sure I deserve it, and by the way honey? I love you" I said as I took his hand in mine, he looked down at our hands and then up to me, and smiled, "I just don't wish to see you hurt dear, and love you too" he took me in his embrace and lowered his head and kissed me, it was not a sweet and pure kiss, it was a full on –I want you right her, right now- kiss, I pulled away from him and looked Amelie in the eyes and waited for her to do something._

_**Amelie´s POV**_

_When Eve moved away from Claire, I saw how ashamed she was and I felt so much hatred, but not hatred against her, against myself. I wanted her to be alright, and now when I know she is my daughter, I need to help her with all of her powers, I mean she´s a vampire, But not just any vampire, Bishop was the oldest, (after he killed every other vampire which was older than him) and now when he was dead, I am the oldest, and Claire is my daughter, which means she is the second oldest vampire. That's when I realized she had hid it all from me, I began walking slowly in her direction, but Myrnin and Oliver blocked my path, "Let me get to the girl, I am not a barbarian, I won't hurt the girl unless she does something ridiculous! Come on Oliver, don't be childish!" I said looking directly at Oliver, he smiled "I am sorry, but we both know that when there is a threat to your power, you destroy them" he said, "He is right you know, you have always been like this, but apparently you have not showed him that part of you who loved your daughter, enough that you were willingly to kill yourself to be reunited with her! Amelie, be smart! You do not wish any harm to her, uuh is that a butterfly?" that could only be Myrnin, I watched his eyes follow that little creature, "Oh for god sake, Oliver, I would not kill Claire, she matters to this town, and most importantly she matters to me! and Myrnin! Snap out of it! you´re right and I am sorry! Myrnin!" I yelled at him, only to get his attention of that damn butterfly! "Myrnin, honey, I am fine you don't need to block her way, whatever it is I am sure I deserve it, and by the way honey? I love you" Claire said to him, and that quickly got him to turn his attention to her, as he kissed her, we all just looked at them shocked that even though all of this drama, they still had time for love. After what had felt like a thousand years, she pulled back and turned to look at me, like she was waiting for something, I smiled, and looked her right in the eyes, "Claire, young dear cla-" She interrupted me "I am not young little Claire!" she yelled out with frustration, which made Oliver laugh in hysterics, I just rolled my eyes, "Claire, you´re right you're not young, you are for a fact the second oldest vampire in the world, and you deserve everything your life will ever give you, and I know that you probably want everything to go back to the way it used to be, but before you say anything, you have to understand that things will never be like they were, and I am-" "Things will get back to normal, yes CB is a bad ass vamp, but she is our bad ass vamp. And yeah some things will, but everything that was, like her place in our hearts, and her place here in the glass house will still be the same as they were, so, no, not everything will change!" Eve came to me and took Claire´s other hand, and smiled proudly, Michael came and stood next to Eve and smiled at her and said "Yeah, things might not have ended the way we all had planned, but we stick together, like a family!" Which made both Claire and Eve smile even more, "They are right you know, Family is everything, and it is the only thing which will never leave your side, even though how much you screw up, and no matter how much I hate to say this, We are a family and Like mikey here said we stick together, even though Claire is now a vampire, it still doesn't change, because if it had, it would also have changed when Michael turned vampire. But that's the point us four are family even through everything!" the person who had said it hadn't said a word before now, and he surprised everyone by saying it, he clapped Michael on the shoulder and smiled at me, then Eve, and last Claire and he kept staring at her till she blushed and looked down, that was when I noticed something, someone in this room had been awfully quiet. Sam._

**_Okay so review and i will update, if not well then no updates... :( _**

**_thank you for all your support :)_**

**_lova ya´ll _**

**_Clyrnin4ever xxxx_**


End file.
